Mirror Mirror On the Wall
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: [Multi-chap, AU] Chapter i. —'Kim Sung Kyu. Birthday : 19989 – 4 – 28. Speciality: Vocal, Brain, Courage and Playing Instruments...' . Warn: Infinitize Era! An INFINITE fanfiction. Pre-SLASH? RnR juseyong :9


**Mirror Mirror On the Wall**

**an infinite alternative-universe fanfiction**

By Han Jae Rim (Roro Annisa)

**.**

**.**

_**Infinite [In-fuh-nit] : **__limitless or endless in space, extent or size;_

_impossible to measure or calculate._

**.**

**.**

**/1st Chaser, Sungkyu Kim/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari-jemari lentik itu menari di setiap balok hitam-putih di sebuah piano warna putih yang tampak kontras di ruangan penuh warna-warna mengkilap seperti perak dan hitam metalik. Tubuh sang pemilik jemari lentik itu bertubuh ramping yang terbalut dengan _cardingan _warna abu-abu dan celana hitam biasa. Dia bertelanjang kaki—menampilkan kedua kakinya yang tampak pucat di atas lantai berdebu. Kesepuluh jemarinya masih lincah memainkan setiap tuts piano, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia memainkan sebuah lagu kematian yang terdengar sedikit seram untuk beberapa orang _biasa_.

Ketika lagu itu selesai, sang pianis hanya tersenyum kecil. Bertepuk tangan seolah memuji permainannya tadi. Merupakan hal yang sedikit sinting, mengingat dia memuji permainannya _sendiri_. Kedua bibir _cherry _pria itu membentuk lengkungan—membuat matanya menjadi hilang dari pandangan. Mari kita menyebutnya sebagai pemilik _eyes smile_.

Dia menepuk-nepuk _cardingan_-nya, berusaha menghilangkan debu yang mulai menempel di _cardingan_ abu-abunya. Dia mulai bangkit, berniat menelaah seluruh ruangan yang tampak familiar baginya. Mengacuhkan debu dingin yang menempel di telapak kakinya dan derit aneh angin dari luar jendela. Dia tidak takut akan hal itu, dia merasa familiar terhadap ruangan berdebu ini. Apalagi dengan piano putih itu. Dia merasakan sesuatu telah bebas dari dirinya saat memainkan piano itu. Sebenarnya dia cukup jago memainkan lagu-lagu lainnya. Tapi instingnya berkata bahwa dia _harus _memainkan lagu kematian itu. Dan dirinya tidak pernah mau bermain-main dengan insting.

Tangannya meremas kuat sebuah tirai yang berada dihadapannya. Bahkan tirai ini terasa tidak asing baginya. Matanya menyipit, jemarinya menyentuh lembut sebuah kaca jendela—seolah-olah kaca itu merupakan benda yang rapuh. Dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Tampak lusuh, tapi bersinar.

Kulitnya yang putih mulus. Bibirnya yang sewarna dengan _cherry_. Rambutnya lembut dengan warna cokelat kemerahan. Matanya sipit dan menyiratkan kepolosan di sana. _Cardingan_-nya sedikit kebesaran dan terdapat beberapa sobekan di sana-sini. Celananya—yang hanya selutut, menampilkan kedua kakinya yang ramping dan mulus. Pria itu menatap bayangannya sendiri, dengan tatapan berharap. Berharap bahwa bayangan itu bisa berbicara sendiri kepadanya, menemaninya dari kesepian yang dideranya entah sejak kapan.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Instingnya mulai kembali hidup. Kedua kakinya menuntunnya untuk kembali ke piano. Otaknya meraung-meraung, meneriakan bahwa di piano itu ada sebuah misteri yang harus dia pecahkan. Tangannya mulai bergerak liar, mengusap setiap sisi piano itu. Mengusir debu tebal yang telah menjadi penghuni tetap di alat musik itu. Tangannya terus mengusap dan menelaah—lalu berhenti di sisi kanan piano.

Dia berjongkok. Mendekatkan wajahnya di sisi kanan piano itu dengan mata memicing. Berusaha menerjemahkan goresan-goresan yang berbentuk beraturan di sisi kanan piano putih itu. Dan mata sipitnya melebar seketika saat berhasil membaca goresan teratur itu. Kepalanya seketika terasa berputar. Sakit kepala. Pusing. Perutnya terasa ditarik-tarik. Hanya karna sebuah goresan bertuliskan...

_Kim Sung Kyu. 1989428._

**.**

Jadi namanya Kim Sung Kyu. Pria itu bahkan _baru _mengetahui namanya sendiri semalam.

Sungkyu lupa sejak kapan dia hidup. Dia lupa akan masa kecilnya. Lupa akan masa remajanya. Dia hanya ingat bahwa dia kini telah dewasa. Hanya itu yang dia ingat.

Selama ini dia juga selalu menyebutkan kepada orang lain bahwa namanya Zizi—atau Jiji. Sama saja. Dia bagaikan orang tersesat selama ini. Hidup dengan nasib tidak jelas, dengan otak yang selalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan '_Who am I? Where am I? Why my life is like this? My history?_' yang terkadang membuatnya sakit kepala sendiri.

Kemarin—untuk pertama kalinya, Sungkyu membiarkan insting mengambil alih dirinya. Menuntunnya ke sebuah rumah kecil yang Sungkyu kenal—sepertinya. Untuk mencapai rumah itu, Sungkyu harus menaiki bus dua kali dari tempat dia bekerja. Sungkyu bekerja sebagai pianis di sebuah _cafe _di daerah Gangnam. _Cafe _yang cukup terkenal, dan Sungkyu bersyukur kebutuhan hidupnya terpenuhi dengan hanya menjadi seorang pianis.

Rumah kecil itu tampak horor. Tapi menurut Sungkyu, rumah itu terasa hangat di dirinya. Sekalipun rasa hangat itu terkesan kosong, karena rumah itu tidak berpenghuni lagi. Sungkyu bertanya-tanya, bolehkah dia tinggal di rumah kecil itu.

Dia memasuki rumah itu dengan bertelanjang kaki, Sungkyu menyukai sensasi dingin yang menggelitiki kakinya dari lantai berdebu rumah itu. Dia berkeliling rumah itu, dan dia terpaku pada sebuah ruangan dengan piano di dalamnya. Piano putih—tipe piano yang paling disukainya. Sungkyu rasa piano itu memiliki keterlibatan dalam masa lalunya yang masih misterius.

Dan benar. Di piano itu tergoreskan sebuah nama. Kim Sungkyu. Dia yakin sekali itu namanya. Sangat yakin, entah kenapa. Piano itu sangat pas untuknya. Dan nama itu—juga sangat menggambarkan dirinya. Dibandingkan dengan nama Zizi, dia lebih menyukai nama Sungkyu. Tidak mungkin itu bukan namanya. Baiklah, kini namanya Kim Sungkyu.

Kedua kaki rampingnya kini melangkah ke sebuah _cafe _kecil bernuansa _British_ di dekat rumah kecil itu. Tadi malam, dia tertidur di atas piano putih itu. Pusing atas semua misteri ini. Dia merasa sangat nyaman di atas piano itu. Rasanya berbeda, memainkan piano itu dengan memainkan piano lainnya.

Dia duduk di sebuah meja di ujung _cafe _itu. Seorang pelayan segera datang menghampirinya. Menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat lalu bertanya apa pesanannya dengan suara sopan. Sunggyu balas tersenyum.

"_Strawberry Float _satu."Pesan Sunggyu. Pelayan itu menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Er... _Pardon, Sir_, tapi _Strawberry Float _buatan kami adalah minuman yang lumayan manis dengan sedikit rasa asam khas stroberi ditambah irisan _sweet strawberry _di atasnya. Pada intinya, minuman itu terasa sangat manis di lidah. Tidak mengapa Anda meminum itu?!"Pelayan itu bertanya dengan aksen Korea-British yang kental.

Sunggyu menggeleng. "Aku suka stroberi. Tidak mengapa. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Kini malah pelayan itu yang menggeleng. "_Ani_. Jarang sekali seorang pria memesan minuman semanis _Strawberry Float_."Ujar pelayan itu, tertawa. "Baiklah. _Strawberry Float _di meja nomer satu akan segera datang!".

Pelayan itu menunduk sopan sebelum kembali ke dapur. Sunggyu tersenyum sejenak, lalu memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kalut.

Mengapa instingnya bisa mengantarkannya ke tempat itu? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya rumah itu adalah petunjuk untuk orang lain, bukan untuknya? Bagaimana kalau dia bukanlah Kim Sungkyu? Kenapa dia langsung mempercayai hal itu? Dan piano itu... Kenapa dia merasa sangat ketergantungan akan piano putih itu?

_Strawberry Float_-nya pun datang. Sunggyu segera meneguk minuman itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang mengantarkannya. Minuman itu terasa pas di lidahnya. Senyum kecil tercipta dari bibir _cherry_-nya. Stroberi selalu terasa pas di lidahnya.

Hidup Sungkyu terasa sangat _cliche_. Klise.

Sungkyu jadi teringat akan sebuah cerita yang dulu entah kenapa tiba di otaknya (Sungkyu pikir itu cerita yang bagus untuk dijadikan telenova). Seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat suka bermain gitar sedari kecil. Masa kecilnya cukup indah, dipenuhi tawa dan senyum dari lelaki itu. Sebelum sebuah insiden merebut segalanya. Merebut kebahagiaannya. Merebut tawanya. Sehingga kini hati anak laki-laki itu menjadi dingin dan sulit disentuh. Menutup dirinya sekalipun banyak sekali wanita meliriknya—dikarenakan rupanya yang tampan. Sebelum seseorang mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang _keenam_. Entah apa maksud dari keenam itu.

Dia sempat mengira bahwa kisah itu adalah kepingan dari masa lalunya. Tapi tidak, permainan gitar Sungkyu tidak semahir sosok utama dalam cerita itu. Dia juga tidak setampan. Dia tidak punya senyum yang sama seperti sosok itu. Jelas-jelas Sungkyu membayangkan orang lain. Bukan dirinya. Tapi orang lain. Kisah lain dari orang yang lain.

Sungkyu meneguk _strawberry float_-nya lagi sebelum seorang pelayan datang kembali ke mejanya. Sungkyu kira pelayan itu menagih _bill_, sayangnya pelayan itu menyerahkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak diduga bagi Sungkyu sebelumnya.

"Anda Tuan Kim Sung Kyu yang dimaksud orang itu. Pasti."Pelayan itu tersenyum sopan lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak tidak terlalu besar kepada Sungkyu. "Seseorang tadi memberikan ini kepada kami. Dia bilang kotak ini harus diserahkan kepada Tuan Kim Sung Kyu. Ciri-cirinya antara lain berambut kemerahan, tingginya kira-kira 178 senti, mata sipit dan sangat menyukai stroberi. Pastilah itu Anda."

Sungkyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang memberikan kotak ini?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Bukan saya yang menerimanya, _Sir_. Tapi Anna Harckinson. Kami kesulitan menanyakan hal itu kepadanya, karena dia tidak mengerti dialek Busan saya."

Dengan gerakan lambat, Sungkyu menerima kotak itu. Pelayan itu menunduk singkat lalu pergi. Sungkyu menatap keheranan kotak kardus itu. Siapa yang memberikannya? Dan mengapa orang itu tahu namanya Kim Sung Kyu? Dia saja baru tahu tentang namanya kemarin malam. Dan orang itu tahu tentang dirinya, tentang tingginya, tentang fisiknya dan tentang makanan kesukaannya. Apakah orang itu _stalker_?!

Sungkyu membuka kotak itu perlahan. Dia dapat menemukan sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna merah marun. Tampak menarik bagi Sungkyu. Lalu ada sebuah buku lainnya. Buku partitur musik. Mata Sungkyu terbelalak. Buku musik. Sudah lama Sungkyu menginginkannya.

Matanya beralih ke sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan dua bandul. Bandul pertamanya berbentuk piano putih—sangat mirip dengan piano yang ada di rumah kecil itu. Bandul keduanya berbentuk angka satu. Sungkyu tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya.

Ada secarik kertas di balik kalung itu. Sungkyu mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_'Kim Sung Kyu. Birthday : 19989 – 4 – 28. Speciality: Vocal, Brain, Courage and Playing Instruments. Welcome, the 1st Chaser!'_

Misteri lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note **: Multi-chap baru padahal fanfic yang lama belom selesai wakakak -_-v

Gak mau banyak bacot deh yah, yang pasti ini FF lebih condong ke Infinitize Era. Oke sip, Jae susah _move on _dari era itu lol. Sumpah Sungkyu oppa cetar di era itu, Woohyun oppa juga sih. Judul 'Mirror Mirror On the Wall' itu terinspiransi akan sebuah _edited pic _yang Jae temukan di tumblr. Itu foto keren—editannya membuat Jae mendapat inspiransi. FF ini juga mungkin akan sedikit mengandung unsur budaya lain selain Korea. Beberapa _slang _berbagai bahasa (terutama _british _dan korea).

Oke Jae gak akan banyak ngomong haha :D Mau tanyakan sesuatu?! PM Jae aja okaaay

**-Han Jae Rim**


End file.
